Kakarot
by Type-0x
Summary: Gine and her unborn child fled from their home planet, in hopes of living a more peaceful life on a planet called earth. A retelling of Dragon Ball up to the birth of our hero. Hope you enjoy it. Inspired by Masakox's "What if Weekly". Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, etc. Are owned by Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.
1. Chapter 1

Hope on a new world.

-Planet Vegeta-

"Are you sure about this?" The young saiyan woman asked with hesitancy.

"Yes, if I'm wrong... I'll come back for you." The battle hardened warrior reassured his anxious wife. He placed the small orb shaped craft on the ground gently then touched a pressure point on the right side causing the hatch to open. He kneeled before the pod then paused for a while.

"Bardock... What's gotten into you? It's not like a saiyan man to worry so much about his family..." She said as she placed her hand over her belly.

"Gine... My life until now was all about fighting and destruction..." Bardock's gruff and stern voice lightened as he rubbed the red cloth loosely wrapped around his hand. "And for once... I want a chance to save lives..."

Gine stood in awe of her husband's words, a smile took her soft face as Bardock looked back at her with an expression that very few saiyans ever seen.

"Especially if those lives were the two of you..." He smiled as he turned back to the pod and entered the coordinates to a planet that he remembered in his planning of this night. He stood up from his spot and looked once more at Gine.

She walked cautiously toward the pod and gently sat back releasing nervous sigh her tail lain limply on her lap.

"I programed the ship to take you to a planet called earth..." Gine nodded then tightly gripped her leggings. "The people aren't as technologically as advanced as us, and there aren't many strong power levels there... I'm sure they won't find you there."

"Bardock... I-" Gine was interrupted by the gentle touch of her husband's war torn hand. She leaned her head into his palm as she grasped his hand and wrist loosely.

"You'll catch up soon... Won't you?" She asked already knowing the outcome of his impending confrontation with their fearsome tyrant.

"Of course..." He said with a concealed false bravado, he then placed his free hand upon Gine's belly. "Both of you do what you can to survive... Understand?" Gine closed her eyes tightly to Bardock's surprise he felt a tear reach his hand.

"Don't be afraid Gine... You'll be safe soon enough..." Quickly Gine leaned into Bardock fading into his warm embrace.

"It's time... Hurry now..." Bardock said, giving his reluctant farewell to his wife and unborn child. He looked into her glassy dark brown eyes and wiped away her tears, she gazed deeply into his eyes and seen the reflection of the horizon in his warm gray irises, the sun had began to shed it's first light. Bardock closed the hatch then placed his hand on the front glass, meeting with Gine's. Soon the craft hovered high above the saiyan warrior then shot out of the planet's atmosphere within an instant.

"Goodbye..." Bardock said quietly, his eyes withholding tears of concern.

He looked upon the early morning sky to see a fleet of ships, orbiting the planet. Despite the lone tear he shed for his family, Bardock's fury bled through he glanced at the cloth still in his hand, his mind rushed with memories of his friends, and the woman who won his heart a red cloth tied around her left thigh.

Bardock then tied the very same cloth around his head preparing for his final destiny the conflict with the very people he was forced to serve.

_"Frieza... I'm coming for you... I'll send you to hell! Where you belong!"_

* * *

Outside of Vegeta the pod occupied by Gine made it's ultrasonic voyage to the saiyan's new home inside she sobs quietly as she leaned against the wall of the ship. She looked down at her belly once more and a smile broke through her tears of sadness.

* * *

Bruised and bloody from a skirmish with members of the Frieza force, Bardock soared over the colony that he, Gine, and their first born son Raditz (now off world in the military) called home, he looked down at the countless saiyans looking up at the sky. Bardock stopped upon the sight of a figure exiting the mothership. He remained silent even upon the sight of a fire ball growing larger by the minute.

* * *

Gine closed her eyes and hummed a soft lullaby to the child growing inside her, though she remained hopeful, she kept in mind the usual fate of those who fight for the great warrior race.

* * *

Bardock's predatory eyes still fixed on his enemy, he formed an energy ball of his own. The bright blue light illuminated the air around him, the low class soldier began to tremble with white hot rage. He was ready to give everything to kill his people's oppressor.

* * *

Simultaneously, Gine stroked her belly as she briefly ended her melody.

"I think... I have a name for you."

* * *

In an instant, Bardock caught a glimpse of the future, he had seen the death of the galactic emperor Frieza, not by his hands but by another, a warrior shrouded in a golden aura. He smiled with pride then readied his attack. He let out a monstrous war cry, reminiscent of his great ape form. The fire ball quickly made it's decent on the planet. Bardock attacked and in a vibrant light the saiyan poured his entire being into the energy wave. Although he had shown all his true potential in slowing the gargantuan sized blast, Bardock found himself engulfed in Frieza's devastating attack. Quickly he disappeared into the ball of energy as it crashed down upon Vegeta, destroying the planet in a fiery apocalypse and all the saiyans, man, woman, and child alike fell to the wrath of the cruel overlord.

* * *

Safe from the scrutiny of the Frieza force, Gine continued to speak to her unborn child. The stars flown past the ship quickly, painting a portrait of relaxation for the young mother.

"Vegeta can't be our home anymore, not now... But" She spoke softly as she gently closed her eyes. "No matter what happens, as long as I have you any place will be home to me... My Kakarot..."


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan.

Twelve days have passed by since Gine and her unborn child left their doomed home world, the pod's computer chimed with various beeps.

_*Attention, craft now arriving to Earth. Commencing final descent.*_

Gine woke from her satisfying slumber to see the green and blue planet coming closer into view. She placed her hand on her belly and smiled warmly, ready to welcome her new home.

"Bardock, we made it... Our son and myself..." Gine said quietly.

The ship ripped through earth's atmosphere raising it's outer temperature, while keeping the inside comfortable due to it's automatic climate control functions.

* * *

Mount Paozu

An elderly man takes his daily stroll around the mountain side. "It's quite the lovely day..." He said as he takes in the serenity of nature. He noticed that soon the calm turned quickly to panic as many birds and animals began to flee from the woods. Curiously he glanced up at the sky to see a strange round object fly overhead then disappeared. Within seconds he heard a loud _BOOM _with the earth shuddering beneath his feet.

"Well now... That was interesting..." He said nonchalantly.

The man continued walking a slow pace, however instead of continuing on his regular path, he tread upon the dense woods until coming upon a premature clearing. He quickly halted as he came upon the edge of a large crater in the heart of it the same strange object he had seen just moments ago.

"Gohan... Now you've seen everything..." He said to himself. Gohan then continued around the crater, after a short walk he had noticed the object had an opening. "It must be some sort of vehicle..." He caught a quick glance of the pod's computer, not surprisingly the elder man was at a loss of the advanced technology the ship held. He was cautiously alerted to the sound of rustling in the trees.

"Is someone there?" Gohan asked knowingly. Nothing, the woods around him abruptly fell silent, remembering the lessons of the legendary Turtle Hermit now serving as instinct deeply woven into his being, he remained calmly cautious. "There's no need to hide, come on out..." Quickly a figure dropped from the tree and to the ground. Gohan turned to look behind him to see a hand separate the bushes, slowly what appeared in the man's vision was a silhouette of feminine shape cascaded in the morning sunshine.

It was Gine, nervous and disoriented she slowly came into the open, her long messy black hair sheened in the sunlight.

"Why, hello there! You're a new face around here aren't you?" Gohan greeted kindly, he then noticed what appeared to be a belt around her waist fell loose revealing it's true form. "Well what do you know a tail! NOW I've seen everything!" He commented with a chuckle. Slowly the saiyan woman approached the elderly human hand raised as if she was ready to strike Gohan down. Upon closing the distance Gine made eye contact with the elder man. Gohan's expression of joy to one of quiet assertion in the presence of the saiyan.

"I'm sorry... B-but I must do what I have to for us to survive..." Gine said with a weakened voice. Gohan became curious with the statement the young woman had made. The tension was then broken by the sound of an angry sounding grumble. Gohan then looked at Gine who released a whimper.

"Well... What ever your situation is, you must be starved!" He smiled as he walked on and motioned Gine to follow him. "You're more than welcome to come over to my place for some food." Gohan added kindly.

* * *

Moments later Gohan and his guest arrived at his home, he prepared a generously proportioned meal for two. "Here you go my dear, don't be shy!" Gohan said as he gently placed a plate of food in front of the young saiyan. Gine was taken in by the heavenly aroma, for she never had food that appealed to all her senses like what Gohan had prepared. She seen the chop sticks lying on a neatly folded napkin, she then took the utensils, and held one stick in each hand as she awkwardly attempted use them.

"Here, I'll show you how to use them...". Gohan remarked as he shown Gine the proper way of using her chopsticks. After a few tries Gine mastered her utensils and was ready to sample the delicious looking meal. She then started on her plate starting with the savoury lo mein stir fry.

Gine's eyes widened as the mixture of flavors exploded upon her taste buds, never on Vegeta did she experience such euphoria from food there, she quickly finished the stir fry in two mouthfuls, then she quickly devoured the fried rice, while taking bites from the large dumpling between mouthfuls of the rice, her plate complete empty and her stomach not yet full, Gohan surprised the young woman with a second plate of food which she polished off just as quick as the last. She took a drink of water then placed down her chopsticks.

"...Gine..." She said with a calm voice.

"What's that miss?" Asked Gohan.

"My name is Gine... Thank you so much for the food, it was the best I've had..." Gine replied with sincere gratitude.

"Well Gine... I'm very happy you liked it... My name is Gohan by the way!" Gohan said kindly a warm smile filled his wrinkled face.

"Earlier you said 'we' yet I only seen you... Are you.. expecting?"

Gine's cheeks became flushed as she placed her hands over her belly. "Wow... And what about the father?" Gine looked up at Gohan, a frown taken to her face.

"He... Stayed behind, and said he'd join us later..." Gine said as she stood from where she sat.

"Gohan, I can't lie to you... Our situation is a grave one..." She looked back at the elderly man with a look of quiet desperation.

_To be continued_


End file.
